1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to suitcases, and more particularly to suitcases which include elements mounted circumferentially around the abutment edge of the lower part of each suitcase so as to form a seat for the abutment edge of the upper (lid) part of the suitcase when the suitcase is closed.
2. The Prior Art
Suitcases which are constructed to include plastic elements mounted circumferentially around the abutment edge of the lower part so as to form a seat for the abutment edge of the upper (lid) part of the suitcase when the suitcase is closed are known. For example, Published German Patent Application No. 26 58 454 discloses a suitcase which includes elements which are mounted on the lower part of the suitcase to circumvent the suitcase, one element forming a seat for the upper (lid) part of the suitcase, another element forming an angled portion, and another element forming an outer cover portion for supporting a separate metal strip capable of improving the looks of the suitcase by concealing the butt joint which is formed between the abutment edges of the upper and lower parts of the suitcase when the suitcase is closed. The elements are suitably fastened by the use of seams or the like. However, this prior art suitcase is quite expensive, insofar as quite a number of elements are needed adjacent the abutment edges, and the procedure for fastening them together is complicated.
Suitcases are also known which include aluminum elements postioned to cover and seal the butt joint of a suitcase. These elements are usually double T-shaped and include a covering strip which, after it has been fastened to the outer surface of the suitcase, extends along the circumference thereof and forms, together with the other elements, two U-shaped grooves. One of the grooves will fit over the abutment edge of the lower part of the suitcase (including its outer covering material) and the other will receive the abutment edge of the upper (lid) part of the suitcase when the suitcase is closed. However, the elements must be bent so as to form a circumferential element, and this procedure is difficult, i.e., it can be achieved only with great effort. In this regard, heavy bending machines are required and the sections must be first processed in an unhardened state. The individual sections can be hardened only after being bent. Thus, although this type of suitcase provides a pleasing appearance, it is not currently in production.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an easily fabricated suitcase which includes simple elements which will contact the upper and lower parts of the suitcase and form a seal therebetween and also conceal the butt joint.